


Left Unsaid

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Founders Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "Tobirama had never been one for kind words"





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I like this one - it did _not_ wanna be written >.>

Tobirama had never been one for kind words. He took after his father that way, despite his best attempts to never imitate the man who’d raised him. It’s not that he was unnecessarily cruel by any means, just that niceties and words of affection had never come easily for him.

There were days he regretted that. Wished he could express himself properly, beyond the occasional soft brush of fingers or quiet nights between them. Silence a blanket over them, not quite welcome in the early summer heat, uncomfortable yet he knew not what to say.

He was nothing like the man in his arms, all carefree smiles and soft edges. Whispered words of love in the early mornings, warm arms wrapped around his waist as they lounged in the evenings. He envied the ease in which Kagami trusted him, gave his heart to him, fell asleep in his futon with no fear of death or betrayal.

Perhaps it was the war that kept him so stiff, so afraid of their closeness. Or perhaps it was simply how he was, unable to say the words on the tip of his tongue, heart in his throat as he pulled his lover closer. Not even knowing he was asleep made the words any easier, watching the way his eyes twitched in his sleep only making his chest that much tighter.

It was a dangerous way of thinking, always assuming he could put them off until tomorrow. Even with peace settling in around them, wars left in the past, shinobi never had that promise of another day. But he found himself swallowing his words once again, burying his nose in dark curls that smelled of cedar wood, willing himself to sleep and swearing he wouldn’t put them off again.

Tomorrow. He would tell him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on tumblr:  
> "Things you didn't say at all"


End file.
